Dogfuck Rapeworld
"I'll have you know that dogfuck rapeworld is a way of LIFE, how dare you!" — September 30, 2013 “Dogfuck Rapeworld” is FFA’s favorite term for omegaverse, also known as alpha/beta/omega (A/B/O). For the unfamiliar, omegaverse is a genre of AU fic that arose in Supernatural fandom in 2011, based on outdated theories of canine pack and mating behavior. The genre is fully explained on Fanlore.org, and the writer Netweight has written a fandom history of omegaverse titled “The nonnies made them do it!” The phrase “Dogfuck Rapeworld” originated in a series of September 2013 troll comments: "A/B/O is dogfucker porn for people who won’t admit they’re into bestiality, and it is disgusting, and anybody who would actually want to live in fantasy rapey pseudo-dogfuck land is gross." "anyone who can give living in an A/B/O dogfuck rapeworld two seconds of thought and actually come up with a reasoned response is gross." A nonny responded, “My next band will be an Anal Cunt tribute band called Dogfuck Rapeworld. Thanks, ’nona.” Shortly thereafter, meme naturally took the phrase and ran with it/adopted it/smished it/called it George. Two nonnies expressed affection for the troll who came up with the phrase. At least one nonny hoped it would take over as the official tag on AO3. In fact, the author of a well-known AO3 meta on a/b/o hinted in FFA that she “is going to finally post the fourth part, and is desperately trying to figure out how best to incorporate the phrase ‘dogfuck rapeworld’." Within a month, meme had become so blasé about the term that some gentlefailers were hoping the trope would be replaced in popularity by “Mantisfuck Rapeworld.” Many other variations on the phrase have since arisen: Catfuck Barbworld, Gladiatorfuck Deathworld, Aphidfuck Beeworld (reference), Sparrowfuck Eggworld, and a variety in this thread on non-canid A/B/O alone (e.g., Ratfuck Phantomworld, Slugfuck Stabworld, Anglerfishfuck Horrorworld). On a side note, DFRW Nonny took their act over to yuletide_coal: “Dogfuck rapeworld nonny wasn’t really butthurt about bodily fluids being banned, dogfuck rapeworld nonny is just baffled by the specific kind of social failure you need to be to find normal bodily functions more distasteful than rapey pseudo-bestiality. “I mean, if you need to tell yourself the only reason to be disgusted by ‘some people are just born to get banged by dogcocks whether or not they want that when they're not ~in heat~’ is because you’re a bunch of sensitive snowflakes who can’t handle the world’s tamest trolling, go for it, but that’s not actually the case. “- that nonny <3" Elsewhere on _coal they've claimed, “A/B/O is bestiality for people not brave enough to say they want bestiality. They deserve coal for being cowards." In June 2014, a nonny gamely attempted to translate a Japanese primer on A/B/O — and threadfailed, and wound up at the top of page four. They were embarrassed for a while, especially as the threadfail has continued to be joked about good-naturedly. In late January 2015 they remarked, “I’m glad to see that my moment of stupidity continues to provide meme with entertainment.” This incident has now been commemorated with its own page: Omegaverse Comic Translation Threadfail. DFRW comes up on meme all the time. Here are some other noteworthy instances: “‘Dogfuck Rapeworld’ sounds like the name of an amusement park. If it were, what would some of the rides be?” “I just wondered how Disney would handle Dogfuck Rapeworld, if it became one of their properties.” “Is it misleading to tag my a/b/o as Dogfuck Rapeworld if there isn't any actual rape?” Translations of the phrase into a variety of languages. When one nonny remarked that Monde de viol de chienne de baise could be an Edith Piaf song, another riposted with a soon-to-be post title: “Je Ne Regrette Chien.” In September 2014, one nonny asked for some guidelines to getting into exploration of A/B/O fic. “I’m, um, asking for a friend.” This led to a discussion of the phrase “yaoi hole not needed.” In February 2015, a thread titled “Maybe time to lay off the fic” produced the term “dogfuck rapeoffice.” In March 2015, a nonny asked the meaning of the Japanese term baasu in a/b/o discussions. It turns out the term is the Japanese transliteration of the English word verse, and “Basically, where in an English fic they might say ‘the abo permutation’ or ‘the abo gender’ (I think, it’s been a few years since I’ve read an abo fic in English) in Japanese they say ‘verse’.” In April 2015, a nonny asked for “the origin the Animal-fuck Noun-World meme? And what are the others?” They were directed to this page. Finally, no discussion of Dogfuck Rapeworld would be complete without a link to… The Dogscape. (Meme discussion.) Image at top right is from 221babyblog. Click through to view a larger version. Category:Meme Memes